The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for a core assembly into a lock housing.
Numerous types of conventional lock assemblies are utilized for various applications.
Homes and commercial establishments are protected predominantly by key-actuated pin tumbler locks. In a typical lock, a core assembly houses a rotational cylindrical plug having a longitudinally extending keyway. A driving member such as a cam is connected to the rear face of the plug. The driving member actuates a bolt-throwing or latch-moving mechanism.
The interface between the plug and the core is called the shear line. A plurality of radially extending, parallel chambers is formed in the core and the plug. Spring-biased pins are disposed in each chamber. Under normal conditions, the drivers block the shear line, to prevent the plug from being rotated relative to the core. However, when a properly configured key is inserted into the keyway, the drivers and lower pins are moved so that the top of the lower pins and the bottom of the drivers meet at the shear line. The plug can then be rotated to cause rotation of the driving member and subsequent retraction or extension of the bolt or latch.
Locksmiths frequently rekey or replace residential or commercial locks. To this end, interchangeable core assemblies are manufactured by various lockmakers.
Disadvantageously, the interchangeable core assemblies are relatively complicated.
Typically, the interchangeable core assembly, even those from a single manufacturer, is specific to a particular lock type and include mounting structure specific thereto. For example, a knob lock assembly, a lever lock assembly, and deadbolt lock assembly each utilize a core assembly particular to a knob, a lever, and a deadbolt respectively. Such an arrangement complicates rekeying and replacement of residential and commercial locks.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mounting arrangement for a core assembly that is readily mounted into multiple lock types.